


Unfinished Business

by akaichar



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaichar/pseuds/akaichar
Summary: Stan在回家的路上，仿佛经历了岁月流逝，无数英里红白相间的国旗飘扬，他的手机发出哔哔的响声：明天有时间在洛桑见我吗？
Relationships: Roger Federer/Stanislas Wawrinka
Kudos: 1





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unfinished Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694113) by [scheherazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherazade/pseuds/scheherazade). 



——

彩色的纸屑落下时，他没有想着眼前那些镜头、奖杯、他的家人，以及这一切意味着什么。老实说，与大满贯的耀眼光芒和明亮的城市灯光相比，五彩的纸屑并不足够多。但是这让他回想起在六年前的巴塞尔，还有脖子上挂着奖牌、同伴的手臂绕过肩膀时的怀旧感觉。当他感觉到有人的手替他梳理掉头发上的彩色纸屑时，既视感（déjà vu）环绕了他。Stan看向正露齿微笑的Roger——只是短暂的一瞬，在Seve向他讲着什么时，Roger又把头转了回去。无论戴维斯杯是否获得胜利，作为一个活着的传奇，人们总是强烈地渴望占有一点他的时间。

“我开始习惯这个了。”在他另一侧的Michi说，他靠近Stan的耳朵，确保自己的声音盖过四周的噪音。

Stan把手臂绕过去挂在他肩上：“祝贺你，冠军。”

“给你自己庆祝吧，你怎么说的来着，是迄今为止赢得的最好的胜利？”

Stan抬头看着四周飘落的纸屑，他沐浴在泛光灯明亮的光线里，相机的闪光灯接连闪烁，他对着自己微笑：“胜过金牌。”

———

一场派对结束之后又变成了另一场派对，最后自发的变成了一起迎接黎明的决定，这通常是Roger恳求不要发生的，理由是他年迈的年纪和年幼的孩子，还有一个即便是最残酷的独裁者面对她时也要三思而后行的妻子。但是Mirka肯定会原谅他，为了今天这个特殊的夜晚。尽管经纪人发出各种抗议，他们四个人还是全部挤进了一辆车里，Michi偷走了Roger的手机，不经讨论就扔给了Marco。汽车行驶在清晨Lille的街道上，驾驶员礼貌的没有对他们的行为发表任何评论。

“Seeeve，”Marco对着电话轻哼，“还睡不着，好吗？你不能……我们会到那里的，等等，那个地方有多远？”

“我们还要去哪？”Michi靠向Stan的肩膀偷笑，Stan推了推他让他坐好。

Roger伸长脖子以便看清导航地图。“皇后酒店，”他做出总结，然后停顿一下，“Well，显然是那里，毕竟我们全部都呆在那不是吗？”这句话引得其他三个人发出新一轮的笑声。

“Sir，我们将在十分钟内到达。”司机说道。

“十分钟！”Marco对某位听起来像正对他们长期的折磨发出抗议的小队长宣布，“回头见！”他对着听筒飞吻然后挂掉了电话。手机被他丢回给Roger，尽管Roger仅仅是伸手截断它直奔窗口的轨迹，但那没关系，他想，那是Marco。如果闹到那样糟糕的境地，他们全都会放过Marco，只因为他是Marco。

也许这也是为什么，在他们的外套不知道被丢到哪里、全都系着歪歪斜斜的领带，在凌晨三点出现在他旅馆房间的门口时，Seve没有把门狠狠的摔在他们脸上的原因。

“你们谁都不许再次喝酒，”Seve把一壶水和一瓶橙汁放在咖啡桌上，他倒满四个玻璃杯，“在明天让自己在电视上尴尬之前先喝点。”

“是今天，”低沉模糊的声音传来，Marco将他的头从羽绒被上抬起来，声音清楚了一些，“反正几乎是早晨了。”说完他将脸埋回枕头中。

“这就是为什么你们都应该睡觉的原因？”Seve没抱着什么希望的提议道。

Roger眨了眨眼，试图回忆起发房间是什么时候开始倾斜的，他花了好一会儿才意识到自己正坐在沙发上，并且正把自己的头靠在某个人的肩膀上，是一个肩膀很舒服的人。

“Michi已经睡着了，”他听到自己这样说，“我想Marco也是。”

Seve瞥了一眼瘫倒在他床上的两个人，叹了口气：“如果你们当中有人呕吐或死于酒精中毒，我会杀了你。走开。”他告诉Roger。这让对方困惑了一秒，然后被他当做枕头的肩膀离开了他，转而是一双强壮的手臂扶起了Roger，让他枕着自己的腿。

Roger对着Stan眨了眨眼睛。

“我以为你说过自己会很清醒的。”Stan说到，这时候Seve正在把沙发床打开，将备用的床单卷起来方便他临时睡觉用。

Roger对着他晃了晃：“猜猜我撒了谎。”

“你的坏习惯。”

“嗯哼，”Roger赞同道，“反正无论怎样，你都爱我。”

Roger怀疑自己所说的话有问题，但是Stan结实的胸膛就在他手下，并且他躺着的“地板”也像是别的什么东西，他想，此时此刻他最好的反应，应该是把脑袋搬回原来的位置，因为Stan的肩膀是那么的舒服，而且温暖。

Roger隐约回想起有人说：“你还好吗？”，另一个声音做出回答：“是的，我没事”。他所能确定的下一件事情是当他醒来时，那感觉就像是有不怀好心的矮人试图将头骨砸出自己的脑袋。阳光透过敞开的窗帘照射进来，反射在酒店白色的墙壁上，他向一旁瞥去，一簇棕色的头发使强烈的光线模糊了下来，这对他很有帮助。

没什么帮助的是他意识到那些棕色的头属于Stan，对方正蜷在他旁边。紧接着一阵反胃感袭击了Roger。

当Roger从浴室里重新出现时，Seve正坐在一张靠窗的扶手椅上，他穿着酒店提供的浴袍，戴着他的眼镜，由于他是Seve，他已经好整以暇的端着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，手里拿着一份报纸。

在Roger偷喝了一口他的咖啡，将手里的报纸翻到经济版面后，Seve说到：“你真是个白痴。”

将整杯咖啡都喝光后，Roger意识到自己错位的恶意：“你本可以带我回自己的房间。”

“然后面对Mirka的怒火？我觉得我还没有傻到做这种事。”Seve将报纸翻了一页并把它抻直，纸张发出的声音清脆而响亮。

Roger环顾四周，Michi和Marco睡死在床上，Stan睡着时也仍旧皱着眉头。他回头看向Seve，发现对方正注视着自己，Roger因为没有得到更好的回复而翻了翻白眼：“哦是的，感谢有您的支持。”

“随时随地，”Seve漫不经心的回答他，“别忘了十点在宴会厅见面。无论有没有你，相机都会围绕着我们，我们现在有了后备大满贯冠军，而戴尔斯杯则是团队的努力。”

“我不知道你晚上是怎么睡着的。”

Seve平静地把报纸翻到另一页：“我有你们。”

——

直到两天后，他们才真正有时间从一场接一场的采访和记者会中略作喘息。在最后，Marco和Michi看起来如果有人为他们的荣誉发起新一次的欢呼和鼓掌，他们将为此感到崩溃，而Seve则是一如既往的从容不迫。至于Roger，他们一致认为他早已习惯这样的生活。

Stan在回家的路上，仿佛经历了岁月流逝，无数英里红白相间的国旗飘扬，他的手机发出哔哔的响声：

明天有时间在洛桑见我吗？

取决于，他打字，然后等待回复。

过了几分钟，他的手机才再次发出响声。取决于什么？

Stan在思考回复的时候咬起了指甲盖，Dmitri过去经常会因为他咬手指甲而大吼大叫，但是Dmitri已经不在了。

他发短信说，你能让我睡到多晚？  
-

这个地址是一所房子，位于一座隐蔽小山的背风侧，树木和树篱提供了一个有效的屏障，防止偷窥的眼睛和偶尔出现的奶牛。Stan把车停在空荡荡的车道上。钥匙在垫子下面，是他收到的最后一条短信，还有，我五点到。

他自己的手表显示时间为4:45，Stan关掉引擎，让自己进了屋，屋子里的家具很少，但很有品味，而且奇怪的是，对于一个看上去不怎么有人居住的地方来说，这里竟然没有灰尘。书架上摆满的都是令人印象深刻的东西，而不是让人享受的。经过露台的窗户和客厅，他转动把手，发现一间同样一尘不染的卧室，它给人的感觉几乎和酒店一样没有特色。

他把门关上，厌恶自己第一个找的是这个地方，然后听到钥匙插进门锁的声音。

Roger还穿着他刚才参加活动时穿的西装。Stan把双手插在他的卡其裤口袋里，让另一个人决定如何拉近他们之间的距离。Roger走到沙发前停下，他微笑的方式有点尴尬，不知怎的既让人感到生气又惹人喜欢。

“嘿，”他说，并且有点坐立不安，做了一个把房间围起来一半的手势，“所以，你觉得怎么样？”

Stan装模作样的四下张望。“我不知道。我的意思是，”他挑起眉毛，“如果有人自发地给你买房子，你通常会怎么说？”

“什么？不，这个——”Roger看起来大吃一惊，对于他来说这表情有点少见，“我认识房主，他夏天才会来这里，所以我向他借了这个地方我了——”

“我在开玩笑。”

Roger停止说到一半的话。“好吧，那么，”他原地转了半圈，然后又转回来，“你想让我给你买房子吗？”

“你给吗？”

“你问吗？”

Stan嘲笑他。

“嘿，别嘲笑我的慷慨。”这句话伴随着一个微笑。

Stan只是耸了耸肩：“如果你问的是这个问题，那就是比酒店高了一级。”

他看到Roger的笑容迟疑了。

“那不是——我不是那个意思，真的。”

“这很好，Roger。我在这里，不是吗？”

“是的，但是……好吧，”Roger看了看手表，“你饿了吗？我给酒席承办商打过电话，他们会——”

“你给什么打了电话？”

“——两个小时候到这里，”Roger眨了眨眼, “毕竟我不打算叫外卖。”

“你打电话过去的酒席承办商怎么样？”Stan把这个词念的像外语一样清楚，“让他们多带些食材来，我来做饭。”

“你会做饭？”

“是啊，为什么不呢？”Stan耸耸肩，把他的风衣搭在沙发上，Roger不经思索跟着他来到厨房，他小心翼翼地站在冰箱旁边，Stan则打开橱柜查看里面的东西。“不管怎么说，这似乎很公平，”他说，“因为你要给我买房子。”

提供伙食的人带来了一篮农产品，还有一篮奶酪和葡萄酒。Stan研究起一瓶红酒的标签：“这看起来很贵。”

“他们推荐了这一个，我知道你平时不喝红酒。”

“是什么让你觉得我平时不喝红酒？”

“我以为你更喜欢伏特加呢？”

Stan把酒放回篮子里。“伏特加让你醉的更快，”他把农场品分好类，把蔬菜排成一列，大蒜和橄榄油把它们隔开，“葡萄酒更像是一种场合的东西。”

Roger往篮子里看还剩下什么。“那我们该怎么称呼这个场合呢？”

当对话的停顿进入一种沉默状态时，Roger抬头看了一眼，Stan用一种难以捉摸的表情看着他。

“怎么了？”Roger问道。

Stan扭头看向篮筐：“没什么。这是鸡肉吗？”

“是的，应该是。”Roger把纸袋放在橄榄油旁边，“我们要做什么吃？”

“你的做饭记录一团糟。”Stan笑起来看着Roger脸上露出被冒犯的表情，“开玩笑，主要是，你能看看有没有小的深煮锅吗？”

“你知道我其实会做饭，对吗？”Roger在不和谐的锅碗瓢盆声中说。

Stan把滤器放在水龙头下面: “所以你才给宴会承办商打电话？”

“我没说过我是个好厨师。”

“伟大的罗杰·费德勒，被一个不起眼的煎锅贬低。”

“诽谤和谎言。”罗杰泰然自若的在炉子上放了一样东西。

Stan看了一眼：“对了，我纠正，是被煎蛋卷锅贬低。”

Roger对着那件烦人的炊具皱起了眉头：“有区别吗？”

“只是技术上的，但是别用你漂亮的脑袋担心它了，我来做。”

Roger挤在Stan旁边帮忙洗菜，他因此挨了一次胳膊肘：“我忘了你在厨房里是个多么势利的人。”

“不是我的错，你的记忆力已经不像以前那样了，老头子。”

“是的，是的，再过几年，我就会忘记自己的名字了，对吗？”

Stan笑起来：“好在你所有的东西都印上了RF。”

他们把餐桌安排在一连串无聊的玩笑中，这些玩笑一直持续到用餐结束。这对他们来说很简单，一直以来都是，因为美食和愚蠢的幽默都在罗杰·费德勒那种最喜欢事情的清单上。这不能怪他，即使有人因此想要这么做。

但不是这样，Stan认为真正的问题在于，当食物和笑声都用完的时候，他们都不知道该怎么办。

Roger摆弄着客厅里的灯，而Stan却把碗碟放进洗碗机里，因为即使已经三十三岁了，他也还没有学会坐着不动。Roger随意拨弄开关，灯光忽明忽暗，按钮的咔哒声与时间的流逝形成单调的对比。

Stan打开第二瓶红酒。

“我们从来没有决定过。”当Roger漫步回厨房时，Stan说道。

“决定什么？”

“场合。”Stan倒了两杯。

Roger拿了一杯酒递给他：“那么，我们刚刚赢得了戴维斯杯？”

“那个聚会几天前就结束了。”

“但想要重温美好的回忆，任何时候都不晚。”

红酒在这种光线下几乎呈现出金色，这很有趣，也许有点合适，因为这种颜色总是会让他陷入麻烦。“是啊，为什么不呢，”他终于开口，笑意还没有到达眼底，“旧的回忆。”

他举起酒杯，Roger只犹豫了片刻就模仿了他。

他们又一次陷入沉默。Stan靠在柜台上，Roger研究着厨房窗外的景色，并不是说有什么可看的。洗碗机发出嗡嗡的声音，墙上的钟表滴答作响。

“那么。”他说。

Roger的眼睛扫过他的：“那么。”

“来点回报怎么样？”

“什么？”

“这个星期里我已经把这句神奇的话说了六遍了，其中两次还是现场直播。你不觉得该轮到你了吗？”

Roger盯着他，清了清嗓子，他开始放下玻璃杯，却又在中途改变了主意，又喝了一口红酒：“你想让我说什么？”

“除了那个之外的怎么样？”

“抱歉。”

“或者，”Stan把杯子斟满，“你怎么了，突然感到内疚？”

“我没有——”

“噢，闭嘴。我是在开玩笑，好吗？这叫做笑话。比如我说了一件有趣的事，然后你笑了——”

“不，”Roger打断了他，“这不是，你也没有。”

他放下酒瓶时，红酒瓶子碰的太响了。

“听着，”Roger继续说，“我很了解你，知道什么时候你没有在开玩笑，好吗？而且，我不清楚…我不想把这变成一件什么事。”

“是你邀请我来的。”

“我只是想和你在一起度过一些时间，就像我们以前那样。”

“以前？比如说——十年前？”Stan在去客厅的路上与他擦身而过，“你真的有中年危机吗？”

“十年前，你太崇拜明星了，甚至都不和我说话。”Roger厉声说道。

“而在十年前，我的情况要好的多，”Stan倒在沙发上，脚搁在咖啡桌上，双臂摊开，做出一副无助的样子，“我能说什么呢？有些东西只是在远处看起来更好。”

Roger站在厨房铺着的瓷砖和被擦的铮亮的硬木地板之间的门槛上：“那么多年的时间，还不足以成为足够远的距离，让你开始原谅我吗？即便只是一点点？”

“我已经原谅你了。”

“你有吗？”

“我只是说——”

“不仅仅是语言上的。”

Stan放下他的空杯子：“你想从我这里得到什么，罗杰？”

一个轻微的停顿。“我们能不这样吗？”

“当然。那么接下来，你想做什么？”

“我告诉过你，我只是想度过一些时间——”

“就像我们以前那样？”他站起来，眼睛看着Roger，往后退了半步，“你得说的更具体一点，因为‘以前那样’可以是任何意思。就像过去两年，我们假装什么都没有发生过。”

Stan向前迈了一步：“或者是在四年前，你会留下来和我过夜，但是没有其他相处的时间，因为——你是怎么说的来着？你想尊重我的空间？”即便到现在，他的嘴唇仍然因为笑意带着弧度，他又跨出了一步，“或者是在五年前，你会告诉我是我误解了你的意思，说了太多，又要求太多，你有自己的目标要去关注和担心，几乎没有足够的时间陪你的妻子，更不用说去在意除此之外被摆在一边的什么小事了。”

最后一步把他们带到触手可及的距离。Stan抚摸还在Roger的脖子上松松挂着的领带，这很昂贵，他能看的出来。名牌的，进口的，完美的。他可能会把它撕成碎片。

“或者，”Stan低声说，“也许你的意思和其他的时候一样，只要你说出这个词，我就会立刻跪下来。”他的手指缠绕着收紧那条意大利产的丝绸。“这就是你想要的吗？”

Roger抓住他的手，满是茧子的手指盖住淤伤的指关节和织物：“我想知道你想要什么。”

“我想要的东西不在谈判桌上，”他试图挣脱，但Roger的手指像钢铁般牢牢的抓住了他，“放手。”

“我无法消除所发生的一切，”Roger说，他的声音因为沮丧而缓和了下来——也许是用一种扭曲的方式，尽管Stan从未要求过，出于善意，“即使我可以，我也不知道我应该改变什么，我们也有过很多美好的时光，不是吗？我知道你在责怪我，但我保证，我从来，从来没有故意欺骗过你。而我所做的，我认为是最好的——”

“对谁而言最好的？”Stan猛地拉回胳膊，“你只是想找个容易相处的人，而我碰巧——”

“如果我只是想找个人，你以为我找不到——”

“那么，也许你应该去找一个！”

言辞像木槌落在钟上，沉默环绕四周，Stan走到窗户前，他能在窗玻璃上看到Roger的倒影，可以看到他四处张望，坐立不安，组织语言。比如——

“如果你不想再见到我——”

“哦，fuck you。”Stan向他转过身去，“你知道的很清楚我不得不看见你，这个国家的尺寸就像一枚荣誉邮票，戴维斯杯意味着我们将会被丢在一起，从现在开始，一直持续到Seve失去他剩下的头发。”

“那就等不了多久了，”Roger打趣道，但他自己勉强挤出一丝微笑，“听我说，我知道。我知道我们无法回避掉彼此，这就是为什么——我只是想确定我们之间会没事的，我们没事。”

“那么，我们并不是没事，如果你现在还看不出来——”

“那告诉我你想让我做什么——”

“没什么，罗杰！因为，”Stan指着他们之间相隔的距离，做出强调，“事情就是这样，这一点。因为你吊着我好几年，在北京之后，你和我做爱，一次次和我上床，尽管你很清楚的知道，婚外情从来就不只是以性开始！”

“那是六年前的事了！”Roger抬起一只手穿过他的头发，那动作尖锐而猛烈，他张开双臂，“我搞砸了，我知道，但那是六年前的事情了，你要为此惩罚我多久？”

“直到我必须积极工作来记住，而不是你说回来然后该死的打断我正在做的每一件事！”

“所以基本上，你的意思是你将永远不会——”

“你让我感到羞耻。”他说话的语气让Roger想说的任何话都沉默了。“你带给我的感觉就像——我感觉到的一切、我想要的一切都只是过度反应。如果我再老一点，再聪明一点，我也会嘲笑我自己。因为，”他吸了一口气，“因为在那个时候，我什么都愿意做。放弃我的职业生涯，我的家庭，保守你的秘密，跟着你走遍世界，或者等上十年，二十年——任何事情，只要它意味着在某个时刻我们可以在一起。”

这时的停顿几乎让人无法忍受。

“你知道，”Roger平静的说，“那是永远不会发生的。”

“不，你知道。因为你从一开始就决定了。”

洗碗机发出柔和而悦耳的响声。

当Stan走过去并开始取出锅和碗，还有两套银制餐具和盘子时，Roger没有试图阻止他，煎蛋卷锅还没完全干。他去找擦碟干布，从洗碗机里飘出来的蒸汽在他脸上形成了水雾，他用柚子擦了擦。

Roger问：“你需要我帮忙吗？”

“我马上就好。”这些碗配错了，堆得不太对，他把这一整摞都拆开，重新开始。

Roger问：“你想让我离开吗？”

“如果你想的话。”

“可是你想——”

叠起来的盘子被新放上去的碰触发出咔哒的声响。

“没人要你留下来。”

Stan在时钟指针走动的寂静中擦拭着餐具，他听不到脚步声，但他确实听到了门被打开的声音，是从外面传来的轻柔的响动，夜晚的寂静再次被关在门外，接着外门发出碰撞的响声。

他把酒杯冲洗干净后放在柜台上，很显然，这个地方的主人既富有又细心，在他不在的时候雇了一个清洁。他刚刚擦干的所有盘子都会被再洗上一次，冰箱会被清理干净，地板也会被擦拭干净，所有证明他们来过的痕迹都会消失不见。在某种程度上，这几乎是令人欣慰的。

他抓起他的风衣，在出去的时候将灯关掉。

——

周六，他准备前往迪拜。Roger在机场花了十分钟握着他的手机，心里倒数着时间，直到他在飞行员通过对讲机传来的提醒下不得不把它关掉。他试着想出一些介于两人之间的话，如果我知道事情会变成这样，我就不会让你去洛桑了，对不起。

最后，他在登机前关掉了手机。

下了飞机后，他见到了Seve，光滑的太阳镜与已经褪色的T恤毫不协调，一双看上去穿了三年的老运动鞋则装饰着他的脚。

“安娜·温图尔要哭了。”Roger告诉他。

Seve只是耸了耸肩，然后发动了车子。

“你星期四消失到哪里去了？”当他们把行李拖进电梯时，Seve问道。

Roger按下他们楼层的按钮：“洛桑。”

Seve看着显示屏上闪烁的数字：“你和斯坦谈过了？”

“我们经常说话。”

“这么说，你们两个在周四没有大吵一架？”

一个停顿。

“谁告诉你的？”

“你的脸告诉我的，就在刚才，”电梯发出叮的一声在他们那一层打开了，“我可以看的出来，所有的媒体培训都是徒劳的。但这没什么，你的小缺点让你变得真实和亲切。”

Roger跟着他沿着走廊向前：“我和他很好，我们刚吃过晚饭。”

“这就是他连我的电话一个都不接的原因。”

“我不知道该怎么跟你解释，”Roger说，这时Seve正在寻找正确的钥匙卡，“但如果可能的话，我们都会忽略你所有的电话，并且我们可以这么做。”

“噢，的确没错。等我被派去负责帮助你赢得你那长到离谱的人生成就清单上的最后一座奖杯之后，你就不再需要我了。”Seve把门打开。

Roger进去后关上了门：“我听说安迪·穆雷需要一个新的体能教练。”

“对他来说太糟糕了，因为我听说你需要一个新的人生教练。”

Roger把行李放在门口，向浴室走过去：“我们能不能在我洗完澡小睡一会之后再谈这个？只是几天没有你的唠叨，不一定非得是现在这个顺序。”

“没问题，”Seve对着浴室门喊道，“我一整个星期都在这里。”

——

他给电话给Mirka和他的父母，问他们过的怎么样，Seve给他们俩做了午餐，他们在有玻璃幕墙的露台上用餐，Roger认为这使得它更像是一个窗户很棒的房间，而不是一个真正的露台。

“细枝末节，”在Roger指出这点时，Seve如此回答道，“你想现在看那份名单还是说晚点？”

Roger咬了一口三明治：“你带了吗？”

Seve不知从哪里拿出了两个马尼拉纸张做的文件夹和一个剪贴板，是的，Roger应该知道这一点甚至不用去问。Roger给自己到了一杯水，冲Seve挥了挥手，走过去浏览他挑选出的潜在健身教练和休赛期间时练球搭档的重点记录。

“这里面还有穆雷团队的成员。”Seve吃到一半时说道。

Roger瞥了一眼那一沓文件，他们只剩下最后几个人了，这意味着他们是Seve真正认可的人。你也不会听到他过于直白的说出来，Seve相信他：“不要因此影响到你的决定，Roger，我们之中并不是所有人都有律师来保护我们昂贵的资产。”

这完全是开玩笑，他们俩都知道。但是Seve是那种坚持自己原则的人，或者，这一点至少是他的习惯。

Roger扫了一眼一个人的简介，他依稀记得比赛时见到过他坐在Murray的包厢里。更清楚的是，他记得在训练课、清晨、或酷暑的午后，从伦敦到辛辛那提再到上海，他们都在谈笑风生。

“你认为他会原谅我在他们分手后这么快就挖走了他最好的朋友吗？”

“他们又不是分手。”

“有过一些谣言。”

“总是有谣言，”Seve匆匆翻阅了一下其余的档案，“不管怎样，你不能让别人原谅你，到最后，我们只能原谅自己。”

“如果我想要一本自助书，我会去书店。”

“亚马逊要便宜的多。”

“你是在那儿买的吗？”

Seve耸耸肩，没受他影响：“名单上面的一些人？如果你想跟他们一起工作，你最好习惯励志海报。”

Roger还没来得及回嘴，他的手机就响了，当他看清这个数字时他正想关掉铃声，同一时间Seve也看到了。

“剩下的我们晚些再谈，”Seve把文件收起来，“等会儿在里面见。”

“我们几乎做完——”

“接那个该死的电话，费德勒。”Seve合上了露台的门。

Roger接了电话。

“你好。”

“嘿，”Stan说，“只是想看看你怎么样了。你在迪拜，对吗？正和西弗在一起？”

“是的，他在这里。而且我…我很好，”Roger妥协了，“你怎么样？”

“我很好……好吧，没有，我们不要用那个词，”Stan思考着，发出轻哼声，“比我应该忙的还要忙，因为这是我所谓的假期的第一个星期。主要是Benoit和Gael养成了过来打扰我平静的坏习惯，我认为他们以为是关系非常好的朋友。”

Roger不由自主的笑了：“如果你再花更多的时间和他们两个在一起，人们可能会开始认为你真的喜欢他们。”

“别去告诉他们，”他能听到Stan是带着笑意的，“但的确是，至少曾经有过。并且我花了些时间陪Alexia，她决定长大后要像她妈妈一样上电视。想象一下我的失望。”

“可悲的是，”Roger表示同意，“她不想和她父亲那种过分私密的生活方式有任何关系。”

“我想不是我们所有的女儿都能成为未来的温布尔登冠军，或许她可以做现场采访。”

“Myla会喜欢的。”

“我知道她是你最喜欢的女儿。”

“不完全对，Charlene就是不喜欢跟其他人说话，如果他们互相比赛，Myla可能无论胜利或者失败都会发表演讲。”

“她很像你。”

“你叫我话匣子？”

“‘善于交际的’与‘擅长交流的’在你的简历上会好看的多。”

“我不记得上一次我写简历是什么时候了。实际上，我想我从来没有写过简历。”

“最好从现在开始，老人家。有四个孩子和一个妻子要养活，用不了多久你就会在外面当餐厅的服务员，或者身上挂着广告牌。”

“嘿，我穿着三明治板会看起来很不错。”

“你可能会，这是烦人的那一部分。”

Roger对着电话微笑，这种停顿是友好的，但奇怪的是，他既错过了这一点又认为这是理所当然的：“你怎么样，Stan？实际上？”

“继续下去。你知道的，和往常一样。”

“但你……”他犹豫着措辞，“我的意思是，我没有假设一切都很好，但是——”

“好吧，很无聊，”Stan说，“当你只是说‘还好’的时候，其实你事实上没有地方可去，不是吗？”

Roger在心里反复考量：“我想…是的。”

“我正在努力变得更好，”过了一会儿，Stan说。“为了我自己。还有我在乎的人，”在继续说下去之前，他吸了口气，“你知道，当你想要伤害一个人时但你却仍然在乎他，这很奇怪。与多重要无关。有时你在不同的日子里就像是两个完全不同的人，但我猜——不，我不猜了。我已经决定了，伤害别人比帮助别人更容易，也许是因为伤害自己更容易。这不需要你去任何地方。有点像‘还行’，但那样更老一点，是在过了一会之后。”

他感到自己的喉咙因为某些原因而发紧：“这是……是的，这是一个非常好的观点。”

“谢谢，”Stan说，这听起来并不完全是嘲弄，“所以，我就是那样，你呢？”

“我——”Roger在他说出“还行”之前制止了自己，“——在考量一个健身团队。所以Seve已经来了。Mirka和孩子们星期一过来。”

“换句话说，像往常一样，一刻也不休息？”

Roger对自己笑了笑：“不管怎样，休息都被高估了。”

“为你自己说话。我要去小睡一会。”

不要让我妨碍到你的美容觉。”

“是的，我知道。让自己看起来这么有魅力真不容易。”

他们在同一时间笑起来。

“我想你，”Roger还没能多想就说出口，“我很抱歉，关于星期四那天。”

“我不是这个意思，”Stan平静的回答，“我需要说出来，而你需要听到它，即使是晚了几年。”

“永远不会太迟。”

“为了重温旧梦？”

“为了做一些新的。”

一个暂停。

“你是读过了Seve的自助书吗？”

“嘿，”Roger抗议Stan的轻笑，“他是个聪明人，即使他是从亚马逊上买的书。”

“是的，是的，上帝保佑我们光荣的小队长，真不知道没有他我们该怎么办。”

Roger回头看了一眼，Seve正在厨房里面闲逛，收拾整理东西，为午后咖啡做准备。这很好，有些事情是如此可靠。

“不管怎样，我该走了，”Stan说，“需要把Alexia从玩伴那里接回来。”

“好吧，待会儿再说？”

“当然。还有，罗杰？”

“嗯？”

“我也想你。”

它并不能真正的修复任何事情，但Stan是对的，他想，有些事情你只是需要听到。他慢慢的舒了口气：“那么，我很快就会见到你吗？”

“在澳大利亚，可能。”

“好吧。”

“如果你给我买房子，我就再给你做晚餐。”

他咧着嘴笑了：“你想要澳大利亚的房子做什么？”

“是真的。然后最好也在瑞士给我买一个。”

“我会研究一下的。”他说，然后听到了Stan的笑声。

“我真的得走了。”

“好吧。”

“不久之后见，好吗？”

“好的，”Roger重复，“回头见。”

在Roger回到房间里面时，他们光荣的小队长正坐在扶手椅上，手里拿着一杯咖啡和一本平装书。Seve从书里抬起头问道：“可以了吧？”

Roger还没来得及回答，他的手机就响了，他瞥了一眼锁屏。

Stan

布里斯班，12月26日。如果你需要练习搭档就告诉我。

当他抬起头时，Seve正扬起眉毛看着他，Roger露出微笑。

“是的。我们打几个电话吧。”

END。


End file.
